After Effect
by RainierPlainier
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA ENDING: Even after a supposed happy ending, things always can go wrong. The world seems restless and the other races aren't getting along. Being an adult means having to take responsibility even if its for actions you made as a child.


Hey peeps. Just some general warnings and what you should expect. This IS NOT a oneshot, but if you want to you can see it as that. Also this is heavily based on the manga and there are SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING.

The chapters will be longer, but this one is intentionally short since its a reintroduction to the characters we know and love and an introduction to four new ones. The new characters won't actually be featured too much, I just needed students for certain parts and they seemed like fun to make. I also haven't decided if I'm going to do pairings but if I do, it'll probably end up Blackstar/Maka, Tsubaki/Harvar, and Soul/Liz. Kid won't be with anyone because I see him as a Shinigami and not really having the ability to have an interest like that.

Summary: ENDING SPOILERS, Even after a supposed happy ending, things always can go wrong. The world seems restless and the other races aren't getting along. Being an adult means having to take responsibility even if its for actions you made as a child.

Disclaimer: While I love the world of Soul Eater, I do not own any of the characters or the universe.

Enjoy!~~~~

* * *

><p>Prologue: A Reintroduction to Society<p>

The sun shown strongly overhead, and the ground was dry and brown. The dryness of the desert was a welcome feeling. Sure, there were other deserts in other parts of the world, but this one was different. Less dry, less sand, smaller. It didn't seem to radiate with the same kind of heat from the great Sahara, nor the harshness of the Australian outback. It felt like home. If felt like a breath of fresh air. It felt like what had been missing for all those years. No doubt things had changed, but things would always change in Death City, Nevada.

The Shibusen looked prosperous, and students could be seen walking around the grounds during the break. A fight could be heard over in the court yard as two students sparred, showing how well they could use their weapons. A new addition to the Shibusen was created for young witches that wanted to learn how to use their power in a nondestructive way and for those that wanted to take meister classes.

The fight was pretty even, and many students were outside, watching as a Sabre meister was battling with a Whip meister. When the Sabre wielder made a lunge for the other student, he was blocked as the whip would harden with its meister's will. Any students watching from the N.O.T. class were astounded with the level of control the meister's and weapon's had and the E.A.T. class just seemed amused and interested in who would win. There were even students hanging from windows watching.

As a girl stood watching the fight, a look of wonder on her face, she felt someone brush her shoulder and she looked back. Two adults were walking into the Shibusen, ones she felt like she should recognize, but couldn't quite know from where since she could only see their back. Once it didn't come immediately to her, she didn't think to much of it and focused back on the fight.

The halls were quiet, and the only noise in the Shibusen seemed to come from those in the rooms watching the fight take place. The board was just as full of jobs as normal for the E.A.T. extracurricular class, disheartening those who would be hopeful for a happier world. Nearing the corner to the hallway containing Lord Shinigami's room, students started walking back to their classrooms. The fight must have been over or stopped and most conversation was back to everyday topics. A chuckle was heard as the door to the Lord's room was opened.

The large doors opened to the graveyard and mirror. The large gates over the walkway with their guillotine blades just as intimidating as they always were, and the platform in the middle of the room held a new chair on the side. The only addition to the new room was the graves were now much more in order. The clouds slowly drifted through the room as two sets of footsteps were heard throughout the room. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

As the two made it onto the platform, a figure was revealed to be sitting in the chair facing the mirror. A slow smirk crept on his face and was recreated on the two that had just arrived. The figure stood from his chair and walked over to them. He held out his hand toward them, "Seems things are going to get complicated."

~ 0 ~ O ~ 0 ~

A pout formed on Alfonso's face. His partner and meister Dino sat next to him, his arms crossed, with a few bruises on his arms and one square across his face. Next to him, Indy had a smile on, relaxing with his hands folded over his stomach, and his weapon, Whitt, was drawing a cat looking thing on a piece of paper.

"I still think you cheated." Alfonso muttered as they sat waiting for class to start up again. Dino and Whitt made no indication anything was said but Indy chuckled a bit.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser. You won the time before, so we're tied now! Isn't that good enough?" He leaned forward in his chair to look over at Alphonso. The Sabre weapon started pouting again, his golden hair from his faux hawk falling into his dark eyes. Dino moved his blue eyes down to the front of the classroom, and Indy, noticing the change, poked Whitt with his elbow. The girl looked up, her shoulder length brown hair falling into her face a bit. Indy pointed down to the front of the room and Whitt turned to see the teacher rolling into the classroom.

Professor Stein rolled through the classroom and stopped by the desk, now a pro at not falling over from all the bumps in the school...if you discount yesterday. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and sighed out the nicotine in his lungs.

"Well, that seemed to be an eventful break. And it seems the tie streak continues yet again, eh Alphonso?" Stein teased as he twisted his screw. Alphonso grunted and averted his gaze while Indy smirked and Whitt giggled a bit. "Anyway, class, we have a new instructor for our soul control classes." He turned back to the door, putting his cigarette back in his mouth. "Come on in."

The sound of boots and sneakers resounded through the room as two people entered the room. The class gasped and whispering started throughout the room. One was wearing a long overcoat of black and white, with black tights and a white skirt, and a shirt of white with a blue tie underneath a black sweater. The other was wearing jeans with a simple jacket that seemed to match the other person. They made it to the middle of the room and the blonde smiled with her hair in low pigtails.

"Hello everyone, my name is Maka Albarn, the meister of the Last Death Scythe, Soul Evans."

~ 0 ~ O ~ 0 ~

"TSSSSSUUUUUUUBAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A loud, low voice was heard in the N.O.T. Classroom coming from the hallway. They had just started learning about SOHCAHTOA when the yell rang out for their teacher. She turned toward the door with a curious look on her face. Her black shorts hung low on her hips and her purple button-up shirt hung just short of her shorts. Her thigh-high socks where only interupted on her left leg by a pouch hanging from her leg. Most were relieved for the soon to be distraction and clapped their hands over their ears as the door opened with a loud crack. Their physical education teacher stood in the door way with his black pants and white sleeveless top with a dark blue scarf around his neck. He smirked at his weapon and gave her a thumbs up. "They're back!"

~ 0 ~ O ~ 0 ~

"If that fight was a commotion, we should be prepared for a riot soon." Patty's laughter could be heard after Liz's remark, as Death the Kid turned in his chair. His shinigami robe hung off the chair in the back to keep everything symmetrical. It took him years to get all the graves into perfect symmetry, and he was going to keep his space that way. He steepled his hands with his elbows on his armrests.

"Liz, Patty." Both looked over to him, patty with a smile and Liz with a bored expression. Their outfits where still close to what they used to be, only the ties where gone and the shirts jacket was black to match Death the Kid's shinigami robe. "Are the preparations complete?"

Liz smirked and Patty gave a big smile. "Of course!"

~ 0 ~ O ~ 0 ~

Kilik walked out of the store, fire and thunder running ahead of him, each with a candy bar in hand. He had tried to tell them not to save it for later, but they just started munching down. His grey khaki pants and white button-up shirt with red flames on the sleeves and a lightning bolt down the front flapped a bit in the wind as he carried the bags from the store down the street. He scoffed at the absurdity that he was the one that had to do this. The girls would have been able to do it much better. You really couldn't argue with 'I have to work' though.

As he continued to walk further down the street he saw Harvar and Ox waiting for him, each with a few bags of their own. Ox still dressed to impress with his partial suit, though his pillars where smaller now than they used to be as a teen and he had hair all on his scalp. Harvar was now wearing jeans and a red shirt with his white long-sleeve shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows.

"How did you guys finish before me?" Kilik asked watching fire and thunder to make sure they didn't walk too far away. They had become interesting in the foutain down the street and started splashing around.

"We just got lucky my friend!" Ox said putting his bag filled hands on his hips.

"Thunder, fire, we are leaving now." Kilik yelled. The both ran over to him and followed, playing a game of tag with each other as the adults walked down the street.

~ 0 ~ O ~ 0 ~

Kim was finishing up her lecture on natural disasters in the 1940's created by witches when she saw Jacqueline wave to her outside of the classroom. She gave a little nod and wrote down the last date for the class. She was happy to be able to teach other young witches that didn't want to be completely like their race. They wanted to be helpful and show the world that not everything is black and white, good and evil. She didn't hesitate when Death the Kid asked her if she would teach the new class, the Witch Educate Target or W.E.T. class. She always made sure to wear her tanuki witch outfit these days so that the young witches wouldn't feel too bad if they kept with the old ways.

Just as she started telling them what their homework was, the bell rang and they started packing up. She started straightening her own papers as Jackie walked in and avoided the mass of students on their way out the door. She usually wore a blue business suit these days, working down in the secretarial area, making sure that all the mission were posted and students were doing the work they should be in the extracurricular area.

"The boys just called and said they are starting to set up." Jackie said, smirking at their evil play to get the boys to do all the work.

Kim smirked back. "You would think they would be able to put up some kind of fight by now, but its just getting easier and easier to get them to do what we want."

The both started laughing as Kim grabbed her stuff and they left the room.

~ 0 ~ O ~ 0 ~

The sun started setting, making lazy drool come from its mouth, and had a hard time keeping its eyes open. The lights in death city meant to emulate moon light started turning on one by one as Soul and Maka moved through the city toward their old apartment. Death the Kid made sure to keep it for them if they were ever to be brought back to Death City. They didn't even have a chance to see the place since they had been back, since they had just arrived that morning and the movers unloaded everything.

Soul sighed loudly and brought his hands into his pockets. "The kids at Shibusen haven't changed since we graduated."

Maka smiled and thought back to the day. According to Stein, only about 8 from the E.A.T. class would be taking her special course, and the rest of the students seemed to be eager to learn about the soul. She knew it wouldn't last because the novelty of being taught by a famous meister and Death Scythe would eventually wear off. Once that happened they would be like any other teacher in the school.

"It certainly is going to be interesting. Hopefully nothing too extreme happens." Maka's smile faltered a bit and she looked up at where the moon should be. The black hole where the moon should be coming into her view easily after so many years. Eight years she had stared up at the moon every time it came out. Six years she had travelled around the world with Soul, working for Death the Kid and trying to find a way to help Crona. Still she had found nothing to aide her, and the world seemed to be slowly delving into something she couldn't predict. The witches were getting restless, the treaty slowly being broken. The werewolves were out in more numbers and not following their old bylaws. More and more creatures were behaving against the laws they and Shibusen set for them to live in peace. It would only be a matter of time before something would go wrong.

"Oi, Maka, you going to come in or just stand there?" Maka seemed startled by Soul's voice as she looked to see they were standing right outside of the apartment building. She nervously chuckled and walked into the building, pushing her sobering thoughts to the back of her mind. It would be good to see Blair again. She missed that little sex obsessed kitten more than she cared to admit.

She smiled as she watched Soul unlock the door. He reached over to turn on the light when the light turned on by itself and standing in their living room were the smiling faces of every member of Spartoi. "Welcome back!"

Maka stared, unable to form words and Soul slowly smiled. He walked into the room and grabbed Blackstar's hand in greeting. Then turned to Death the Kid and nodded. Maka looked to everyone in the room and slowly smiled. She was definitely home again.


End file.
